Heroes Without Homes
by ICRepresentative
Summary: They may be heroes, but what kind of heroes are they when they world they save won't even give them a second chance? One shot.


**Disclaimer**: LXG was actually a good movie, I think.

* * *

There's nothing all that 'extraordinary' about me, really. I'm just your good ole average all-American kid, doin' his bit for the country. It's the others that are the real Extraordinary Gentlemen. They're the ones with the powers and the skills - those things which set them apart from everyone else. We're all heroes. They're heroes. 

But they're heroes without a home.

Mina Harker. A fair sight easy on the eyes, believe you me. But you certainly wouldn't like to meet her after dark. She's a gal with a brain in her head, that's for certain. For that reason alone she wouldn't be welcomed 'home' - jolly old England - with open arms. Women there are meant to be like lace doilies or something - they're meant to look pretty and decorate the place. Women aren't meant to think. They're not meant to be able to hold their own, stand tall and be counted. That's not what women are supposed to do in England, or anywhere in the world. Women aren't meant to think. Ms Harker wouldn't belong. That vampire-thing she does don't help her none either. I mean, really, who wants a vampire in the neighbourhood? Or the country, for that matter? Mina can't go home. She can't have a home.

And then there's Skinner. He may call himself a 'jennel-man', but a thief is still a thief. People of London, rest easy! An invisible man walks among you, talking the very valuables from around your necks and fingers… It just wouldn't work. Skinner would never be welcome. Sure, he's invisible, but even an invisible man needs to eat and sleep. He'd be found out and captured eventually. And, if he didn't end up captured and hanged for his crimes, he'd be put into a glass jar for research by the budding young scientists of the new order. Skinner can't go home. He can't have one.

Captain Nemo - he's rich, smart, strong and powerful, and to top it off, a prince. He commands a ship that would make every navy all over the world jealous. His own crewmen would follow him into Hell and back. But Nemo wouldn't belong in London - the people there would take one look at his face and make their judgements. He's Indian, and therefore a lesser being. He's not even worthy to walk the same streets, drink in the same tea-houses, breathe the same air as the English. It doesn't matter about his money or his royal background - he's not British. He's not welcome in many other port cities too, from what I've heard. Nemo was - and still is, in some people's eyes - a pirate. His life is on the Nautilus, and on that ship alone. He's not welcome on land anymore. What home he had there is gone. Nemo can't go home. He doesn't have one.

Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Two men in one body, two aspects of the same psyche that are split just by the drinking of a formula. Jekyll may be a mild-mannered man, a doctor and a scientist, welcomed by his country and society, but that other side of him, Hyde, isn't. Hyde is a monster and a murderer, a beast and a burden. Everything that Jekyll isn't; but in some way, Jekyll is the greater monster for discovering the serum to release Hyde in the first place. But I'm not here to stain the name of my friend. The world outside does that easily enough, without my help. Mr Hyde is a monster to the world at large, so, by association, so is Dr Jekyll. There's a large price on their heads, dead or alive - dead, preferably. Everything the 'good doctor' has done has been forgotten because of his other half - no-one remembers Dr Jekyll for anything anymore, other than the fact that he could turn into a monster at the least provocation. And Hyde, himself, is just a beast to the world, while here, working for the League, he's been an invaluable help. He saved the Nautilus and our lives on more than one occasion. But he's just a hulking brute to the world; both men are. They can't belong anywhere. They can't go home. They don't have one.

All of them, the remaining members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, are heroes. But they're nothing more than shadow players in a world that cannot - and will not - accept them. A vampire, a scientist, a beast, a pirate and a thief - unlikely heroes, but heroes none the less… and I'm proud to say I fight alongside them. But I feel sorry for them, in that they can never be accepted by the world they keep on saving. The very things which make them so extraordinary are the very things which keep them from the rest of the world.

The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen can'tgo home.They're heroes without homes.

* * *

**A/N**: I repeat, I liked LXG. I think it was an awesome movie. 


End file.
